Apology After Apology, I'm So Sorry!
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Janie,the last in the line of Goldtails,was once friends with Graves.Now that they've met up again,it seems that he is unwilling to rekindle the frienship.She keeps apoligizing for something neither will talk about.Shanks feels bad for her.Bad w/ sumaries


**Hey guys! I've never written a Strange Angels ff before so hope you like it. Sorry my summary sucked, I'm no good w/ them… hopefully you'll like the story. :D Er… yeah…. So here it is….**

I fell to the floor, gasping, in front of the Schola. The main one, anyway. I let out a rasping howl and fell back, vision blurring. I felt various limbs twitch and convulse.

_I'm having a seizure. _I thought. _Ohmygod, I'm having a seizure. I'm going to…to…_ My mind stopped working. I felt numb and like I was floating, like I was injected with a huge dose of Novocain and then dropped in a pool filled with Jell-o.

I heard the creak of a door opening, and a jumble of male voices accompanied by footsteps. "Holy crap."

"It's a wulfen girl."

"Naw, she's a zombie." Someone said sarcastically.

"Is she dead?"  
"No, she's not dead! We just heard her…" This voice had an Alpha's edge to it.

"Does it matter?"

"Someone go get Lady Layla." Alpha boy.

"What? Why?"  
"Just do it!" Alpha boy, again…

"Doing it."

"Hey, Trent, didn't those wulfen show up yesterday with the _svetocha_?"  
"Oh yeah… maybe they know who she is…"

"Or what's wrong with her…"

A sharp smack (of slapping someone's head) rang out and rattled my head. "She's f'ing bleeding, retard! We know what's wrong with her." I turned it from side to side, trying to shake the sound out. All that managed was a sharper pain in my head. "Oh God, where is Lady Layla?" The Alpha's voice was steadily more panicked.

Softer footsteps, a rushed lady's footsteps, echoed in through the ground to my head. "Calm down, Elliot. I'm right here." Her voice was soft, much softer than any of the boy's. "Oh dear, what happened?"  
"We're not sure, Milady. We heard her cry out and found her like this." The Alpha, apparently named Elliot, replied.

Warm hands felt down my side, easily finding the gash across my abdomen and the source of all my blood loss. The hands quickly pulled away, whispering a sharp, "Oh. Oh, my."

"What?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"I know this girl. We must her help immediately." Soft but strong arms scooped me up, bridal style. "Elliot, go get the young _svetocha_ and her friends. Get them to the infirmary."

"Of course, Milady."

"The rest of you, go to class." Lady Layla said firmly. I felt her turn and rush towards, what I can only assume was, the infirmary without jolting me. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Oh, sweetheart. What happened to you?"

I tried to move my lips to no avail. I remained numb and unable to move. We traveled in silence for a while, a short while due to vampire speed, before the Lady lay me down on a bed. Frantic voices surrounded me, angry words burning into my brain.

"Is she alright?"

"Who is she?"  
"What happened?"

"Dear God!"

"Is that…"

"Of course."

"No, it can't be."

"But it is."

"But, it's impossible."

"If it is, wouldn't she have been guarded better?"

"Unless her guards were killed?"

"By what, pray tell?"

"Who could have done this?"

"Only a wulfen."

"Why would they do that to one of their own?"

"They wouldn't."

"Unless she…"

"She didn't."

"She's far too young."

"Not necessarily."

"Why would she?"

"As I said, she's far too young."

"I repeat, not necessarily."

"What do you know of wulfen royalty, Elizabeth?"

"Enough to know that they're bloodthirsty."

"No more than we."

A small gasp ran through the group, giving Lady Layla a chance to speak. Her voice rang clear, true, and sharp. "Excuse me Ladies but maybe you could tend to her instead of babbling about her while she lays on her deathbed."

A sort of nervous scuffling began, "Of course, Milady. I do apologize."

Gentle hands began poking and prodding, removing my shirt, rubbing my wound clean. I wondered how many of the Ladies there were.

"You asked for our presence, Lady Layla?" A rough girl's voice asked.

"Yes, Dru. I was wondering if either you or your comrades had any idea what this girl is doing here." The older _svetocha_'s voice demanded the truth.

Scuffling sounds echoed through the room, followed by deep, male gasps. "Is that…?"

"Jane Carson." Another, higher voice finished. "Yes."

As if by way of explanation for whoever else was there, the first and deeper voice began to explain my identity. "This is Jane Carson, the last of the line of the Goldtails. She was kid-"

"Janie…?" it came out a horrified whisper. I instantly recognized the voice and fought against the mist holding me down.

"You know her, Graves?" The higher voice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do." At the sound of his conformation, I struggled even harder against whatever was holding me down.

"How the h-"

"We were friends when we were younger…she was a foster-kid like me." I could hear the feelings of betrayal in Graves's voice. It broke me to pieces hearing him talk like that, but it gave me just enough incentive to break through the mist, if for only a moment.

I opened my eyes quickly and let out a raspy whisper, "Graves? Oh, god, Graves, I'm so sorry." Then, I sank into the mist willingly, unsure of what would await me if I died.

**So…what did ya think? Huh? R& R please! And believe me, I'll explain EVERYTHING in later chappies. (my friend always gets onto me about not explaining stuff)**


End file.
